Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X
|modes = |ratings = |platforms = |media = Nintendo 3DS Cartridge |input = }} is a card-based fighting game that is a portable-port of ''Dragon Ball Heroes. It was released in Japan for the handheld gaming console on April 27, 2017. Overview The game surpasses its predecessor in terms of both graphical quality and the amount of content. This will contain 3300 cards and 36 mission packs. Ultimate Mission X will have special items to boost your cards which is refreshing since the last game customization was limited to your Avatar. Finally, first print physical bonuses will come with physical cards, in-game hero avatar cards and four playable characters which include Goku: Xeno, Vegeta: Xeno, Demon God Towa and SSGSS Vegito. Timeline placement The story of the game is set at some point after Dragon Ball Xenoverse, as Demigra is referenced as being dead from the events of that game. Characters Player avatars *Saiyan "Hero" (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God) **Saiyan "Elite" (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God) **Saiyan "Berserker" (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God) *Saiyan "Heroine" (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God) **Female Saiyan "Elite" (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God) **Female Saiyan "Berserker" (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God) *Majin "Hero" **Majin "Elite" **Majin "Berserker" *Frieza's race "Hero" **Frieza's race "Elite" **Frieza's race "Berserker" *Namekian "Hero" **Namekian "Elite" **Namekian "Berserker" *Android "Hero" (a male Android who looks like a younger version of Super 17) **Android "Elite" (a female Android wearing an outfit similar to that of Android 19) **Android "Berserker" (a Bio-Android who looks like a Cell Jr. in an Imperfect form) *Supreme Kai "Hero" **Supreme Kai "Elite" **Supreme Kai "Berserker" Playable characters *Teen Goku (Base, Great Ape) *Goku (Base, Kaio-ken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, God-like Saiyan, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Kaio-ken) *Goku: Xeno (Base, Super Saiyan) *GT Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) *Young Vegeta *Vegeta (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Second Grade, Super Saiyan 2, Demon Prince, Super Saiyan 3, Destruction Prince Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) *Vegeta: Xeno *GT Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Black-Masked Saiyan *Young Gohan (Base, Great Ape) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Adolescent Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Potential Unleashed) *Gohan: Xeno *Great Saiyaman *GT Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Infected, Infected Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) *Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Master Roshi (Base, Max Power) *Jackie Chun *Teen Krillin *Krillin *Yamcha *King Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) *Bardock (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Masked Saiyan (Base, Great Ape) *Bardock: Xeno (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Daikaioh *North Supreme Kai *East Supreme Kai *West Supreme Kai *South Supreme Kai *Chilled *Tarble *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Adolescent Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Third Grade, Super Saiyan 3) *Trunks: Xeno (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Young Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *GT Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Infected, Infected Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *GT Goten (Base, Super Saiyan, Infected, Infected Super Saiyan) *Goten: Xeno *Mighty Mask (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Base, Fat Gotenks, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Adult Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Gotenks: Xeno (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Kibito *Kibito Kai *Toobi *Future Gohanks *Veku *Gogeta (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) *GT Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) *Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) *EX Gohanks *Jaco *Tora (Base, Great Ape) *Fasha *Borgos *Shugesh *Young Pan *Pan *King Piccolo (Base, Old, Great Namekian) *Tambourine *Ma Junior (Base, Giant form) *Piccolo (Base, Mind Controlled, fused with Nail, fused with Kami) *Kami (Base, Old) *Nail *Ninja Murasaki *Pirate Robot *General Blue *Mercenary Tao *Cyborg Tao *Master Shen *Pilaf Machine (Fusion) *Ginger *Nicky *Sansho *Garlic Jr. (Base, Transformed) *Destruction King Garlic Jr. (Transformed) *Raditz *Young Nappa *Nappa *Saibaman *Cui *Dodoria *Zarbon (Base, Monster Form) *Captain Ginyu *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Guldo *Frieza (First Form, Second Form, Third Form, Final Form, Full Power) *Mecha Frieza *Revival Frieza (First Form, Final Form, Golden Frieza) *Golden Frieza (Base, Rage Mode) *King Cold *Spice *Vinegar *Mustard *Salt *Dr. Kochin *Bio-Men *Ebifurya *Kishime *Misokatsun *Amond *Cacao *Daiz *Rasin *Lakasei *Turles *Destruction King Turles *Wings *Angila *Medamatcha *Commander Zeeun *Lord Slug (Base, Giant) *Destruction King Lord Slug *Dore *Neiz *Salza *Cooler (Base, Fourth Transformation) *Meta-Cooler (Base, Meta-Cooler Core) *Cyclopian Guard *Dr. Gero *Android 19 *Android 18 *Android 17 *Android 16 *Android 15 *Android 14 *Android 13 *Super Android 13 *Destruction King Super Android 13 *Cell (Imperfect Form, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form, Power Stressed, Super Perfect Form) *Cell Jr. *Angol *Moah *Paragus *Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 4 Full Power) *King of Destruction Broly (Super Saiyan 3) *Bio-Broly (Base, Giant Form) *Dr. Lychee *Hatchiyack (Base, Giant Form, Powered Up Form) *Destruction King Hatchiyack (Powered Up Form) *Baby Hatchiyack *Kogu *Bido *Bujin *Zangya *Bojack (Base, Transformed) *Destruction King Bojack *Pikkon *Super Pikkon *Mr. Satan *GT Mr. Satan *Gokule *Videl *Great Saiyaman 2 *Yamu *Spopovich *Pui Pui *Dabura *Xeno Dabura *Bibidi *Babidi *Majin Buu *Mr. Buu *Evil Buu *Super Buu (Base, Gotenks absorbed, Piccolo absorbed, Ultimate Gohan absorbed, Giant Form) *Kid Buu (Base, South Supreme Kai absorbed, Grand Supreme Kai absorbed, Kibito Kai absorbed, Babidi absorbed) *Janemba (Base form, Split Body) *Destruction King Janemba *Baby Janemba *Destruction King Baby Janemba *Tapion (Base, Release of Hirudegarn) *Minotia *Hoi *Beerus (Base, Rage Mode) *Whis *Avo *Cado *Aka *Sorbet *Tagoma *Shisami *Champa *Vados *Frost (First Form, Final Form) *Cabba (Base, Super Saiyan) *Magetta *Botamo *Hit *Goku Black (Base, Super Saiyan Rosé) *Zamasu *Gowasu *Young Uub *Adolescent Uub *Super Uub *Neko Majin Mix *Neko Majin Z *Neko Majin Mike *Kuriza (First Form, Final Form) *Super Mega Cannon Sigma *General Rilldo *Hyper Meta-Rilldo *Meta-Rilldo *Dr. Myuu *Mutchy *Motchy *Teen Baby *Baby Vegeta *Super Baby Vegeta (Base, Super Baby Vegeta 2, Golden Great Ape) *Super Baby Vegeta 2 (Base, Golden Great Ape) *Super Baby Trunks *Hell Fighter 17 *Super 17 (Base, Android 18 absorbed, Android absorbed, Cell absorbed) *Oceanus Shenron (Princess Oto, Dragon Form) *Haze Shenron *Eis Shenron *Naturon Shenron (Base, Super form) *Nuova Shenron *Rage Shenron (Base, Super form) *Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) *Mira (Base, Runaway, Super Mira) *Super Mira *Chronoa *General Bon *Towa *Darkness Towa *Shun Shun *Haru Haru *Saiakkuman *Demigra *Demon God Demigra (Base, Giant Demon God, Makyouka Form) *Putine *Gravy *Babarian *Greatdevilman *Jiren (Update Date) Non-playable enemies and forms (as of now) *Majin Ginger *Majin Nicky *Majin Sansho *Majin Wings *Majin Angila *Majin Medamatcha *Majin Zeeun *Majin Lychee *Majin Kogu *Majin Bido *Majin Bujin *Majin Zangya *King of Destruction Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Aka *Shadow Goku (Black Smoke Shenron) *Super Eis Shenron *Super Haze Shenron *Super Nuova Shenron *Super Oceanus Shenron *Bardock: Xeno (Super Saiyan 2) *Neko Majin Z (Super Neko Majin) *Trunks: Xeno (Super Saiyan 2) *King Piccolo (Fused with Kami) *Controlled Gohan (Great Ape) *Android 17 (Perfectly Controlled) *Android 18 (Perfectly Controlled) *Android 16 (Perfectly Controlled) *Dr. Gero (Enhanced Remodel) Bosses *Amepai (a male Vegeta-type "Saiyan" based on the character Yanagihara Tetsuya) *Zaripai (a male Nappa-type "Saiyan" based on the Sakiyomi JanBANG! character Hirai Yoshiyuki) *Great Ape Vegeta* *Perfect Cell *Super Android 13 *Majin Vegeta, Dabura and Majin Buu *Majin Buu *Frieza *Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold *Great Namek Lord Slug* *Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) *Kid Buu *Legendary Super Saiyan Majin Broly *Hirudegarn (Final Form) *Baby and Meta Rilido *Dr. Myuu and Hyper Rilido *Super Janemba *Super Janemba, Final Form Frieza, Cooler, Lord Slug and Bojack (Transformed) *Golden Great Ape Goku* *Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta *Baby Vegeta *Janemba and Baby *Turles and Kid Gohan *Turles, Daiz and Amond *Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta *Super Baby Vegeta 2, Super Saiyan Infected Gohan, Super Saiyan Infected Goten and Super Saiyan Infected Trunks *King Cold, Mecha Frieza and Meta Cooler *Vegeta and Super Saiyan 3 Broly *Super Saiyan God Goku *Super Saiyan God Goku, Beerus and Whis *Beerus and Whis *Garlic Jr (Transformed), Sansho, Ginger, Spice and Mustard *Garlic Jr, King Piccolo and Lord Slug *Super 17, Perfect Cell, Dr Gero and Dr Myuu *Super 17 (Cell Absorbed), Super Android 13, Dr Gero and Dr Myuu *Hatchiyack *Hatchiyack, Super 17 and Super Baby Vegeta 2 *Black Smoke Shenron *Great Ape Kid Goku *Master Roshi (Full Power), Kid Goku, Pilaf Machine *Meta-Cooler Core* *Kuriza, Mecha Frieza, Meta Cooler, Chilled and King Cold *Haze Shenron *Kid Buu (South Kai Absorbed), Kibito, Supreme Kai and Babidi *Super Oceanus Shenron *Super Saiyan 3 Adult Gotenks, Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta and Super Saiyan 4 Goku *Eis Shenron *Kid Buu and Babidi *Kid Goku, Goku, Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Super Saiyan God Goku and Super Saiyan 4 Goku *Broly (King of Destruction, Super Saiyan 3) *Naturon Shenron *Dr Wheelo *Kid Buu (Babidi Absorbed) *King of Destruction Bojack *King of Destruction Janemba *King of Destruction Slug *King of Destruction Turles *Nuova Shenron *Super Saiyan 4 Broly *Great Ape Broly *Rage Shenron *Syn Shenron *Omega Shenron *Aka *Golden Great Ape Goku *Golden Great Ape Baby *Great Ape King Vegeta *Great Ape Masked Saiyan *Revived Frizea *Golden Frieza *Super Saiyan God Goku and Angered Beerus *Super Mira *Super Saiyan 2 Bardock: Xeno and Trunks: Xeno *Towa, General Bon, Psidevilman *Super Saiyan 3 Adult Gohan and Piccolo *Giant Form Slug, Giant Form Ma Junior and Giant Form King Piccolo *Super Mira and Towa *Revived Frieza *Golden Frieza and Vegeta *Runaway Mira *Darkness Towa *Super Saiyan 4 Full Power Broly *Darkness Towa, Super Mira, and Dabura: Xeno *Hatchiyak and Dr. Lychee *Hatchiyak and Baby *Angered Golden Frieza *Baby and Super Saiyan Trunks *Chama and Vados *Whis and Vados *Demigra, Putine and Gravy *Demon God Demigra and Demigra *Janemba, Meta Cooler and Turles *Hirudegarn (First Form, Second Form) *Hirudegarn (King of Destruction) *Vados *Beerus, Whis, Champa and Vados *Monkey D. Luffy *Gildo Tesoro *Demon God Demigra (Final Form) *Demon God Demigra, Gravy and Putine *Goku Black *Saiuakkuman, Psidevilman, General Bon, Shun Shun and Haru Haru *Dr. Gero (Enhanced Remodel) :* These characters are also playable in the game Supporting characters *Hero Robot **Defense Form **Attack Form *Tori-Bot **Defense Form **Attack Form *''V-Jump'' dino mascot *Arale Norimaki & Gatchan Giant Summons *Dr. Wheelo *Luud (Full Power) *Black Smoke Shenron *Hirudegarn *Frieza's Spaceship *Janemba *Golden Great Ape Broly *Golden Great Ape Gogeta *Ma Junior *Great Ape Masked Saiyan *Great Ape Vegeta *Lord Slug *Golden Great Ape Baby *Golden Great Ape Goku *Great Ape Gohan *Great Ape Bardock *Great Ape King Vegeta *Hatchiyack *Meta Cooler Core Wish-granting Dragons *Shenron *Porunga *Ultimate Shenron Battle stages *Muscle Tower *Garlic Jr.'s fortress *Plain *Rocky Area (day, night) *Planet Namek *Tree of Might *Urban Area *Ruined City *Islands *Hell *World Martial Arts Tournament *Inside Buu *Sacred World of the Kai *Beerus' Castle *Space *M-2 *New Planet Plant *Amusement Park *Time Nest *Nameless Planet arena Gallery Dragon-Ball-Heries-Ultimate-Mission-X.jpg Dragon-Ball-Heries-Ultimate-Mission-X (1).jpg|Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X Scan External links *Offical Japanese Website Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Video Games Category:Collectible Card Games Category:Video games with original storylines